Zombot Drone
Zombot Drone is one of the Engineer's abilities in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. It can be flown around by the Engineer. Its primary weapon is Zombot Laser, which deals 10 impact damage and 12 critical damage maximum. It can also call in a Cone Strike which each Cone Bomb can deal 70 damage maximum. The Cone Strike takes ten seconds to recharge. Although it is fast and can maneuver very easily, it is very fragile and has a limited flight. It takes 60 seconds to recharge. Its plant counterpart is the Garlic Drone. Description The Zombot Drone, also known as "ZED" can attack Plants from above and call in devastating Cone Strike. Strategies With When using the Zombot Drone, find somewhere to hide first. Behind a wall, or at your base is good. You will not be able to fend off vile veggies except if you exit drone mode, thus, killing the drone in the process. When flying as the drone, try using your Zombot Lasers to take out lone stragglers, or a sniping Cactus. Use the Cone Strike to ambush the garden. Against The Zombot Drone can be very hard to shoot at, let alone aim, because of its speed. It can also kill you with the Zombot Laser if you do not pay attention. When you see one, run. Try to shoot it when it is not moving. Also, Cone Strikes can be a big problem. If you can find the engineer piloting the drone, try to kill it or as a Chomper, swallow it whole. Gallery ZOMBOTDRONE.jpg|In-game Zombot Drone. DRONEABILITY.png CONESTRIKE.png|A Cone Strike bomb. Trivia *The description of the Zombot Drone has a mistake, as it says "call in devastating Cone Strike", not "call in a ''devastating Cone Strike" or "call in devastating Cone Strike''s. * Using a feature (not a glitch), it is possible to fly with the Zombot Drone by placing the Engineer on top of a small rock, but the feet of the Engineer should be on the edge of the rock for the Zombot Drone to pass under, and once the Engineer is on top of the drone, the Engineer will stay on top of the Zombot Drone and it can fly to high places which would be impossible to reach otherwise. Its teammates can also jump on top of the Drone, which is much easier since all they have to do is jump on. This also can happen with the Cactus' Garlic Drone. Although for the Engineer, it is mostly useless unless they player is on top a building not too far off the ground or he is playing as the Painter (which already has long range shots). *When the Drone is in flight, the Engineer appears to be holding a joystick. *The Zombot Drone is destroyed when it touches water and this applies to all drones. **The reason for this could be the water causing an electrical short circuit. *It can be destroyed by its own cone strike if it flies too near to it and this happens to all drones. **It may be a glitch since friendly fire is normally not possible. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Engineer abilities Category:Flying zombies Category:Robot zombies Category:Abilities Category:Drones